


Makeup or Make love?

by orphan_account



Series: Hannibal has a mama kink! [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Cockslut Will Graham, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, HUNGibal, Hannibal is a hung boi, I know I’m not the first to come up with that, Knotting, Mommy Kink, Multi, Omega Will Graham, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannibal makes a mistake, but his mommy still loves him.





	Makeup or Make love?

Stuck in his boring office, was Hannibal Lecter. Sitting on his desk finishing paperwork.

Things hadn’t been going very well for him and his wife; Will Graham.

They had recently been in a fight about Hannibal’s recent victim. The victim’s name was of very little interest to Hannibal, but he had tried to touch Will inappropriately.

Hannibal Lecter’s lovely omega had been violated by another alpha.

The Lithuanian alpha had no other choice but to slaughter him for dinner.

Will wasn’t very pleased.

“Hannibal, I can take care of myself!” Hannibal recalled the omega shouting at him.

The alpha knew when he had messed up big time, and would buy a big bouquet of flowers to make up for it.

As he was thinking what flowers to buy, a familiar voice called out to him.

“Hello, Baby Boy.”

Hannibal looked up to see his mate standing in front of him, wearing a big trench coat.

“Will, to what may I owe the pleasure?” 

“Nothing much, mommy was just feeling restless is all.”

Oh

Will was referring to himself as mommy?

This should be good.

“I’m very sorry mommy. Please forgive me for my actions earlier.” Hannibal Said with a semi hard on about to become visible.

Will groaned softly at being called mommy by Hannibal.

“It’s okay baby. Mommy has a surprise for his baby boy.” The omega smirked.

Before anything else could happen, Will’s trench coat dropped to the floor to reveal a most beautiful sight.

Will was wearing a set of beautiful navy lingerie. Sheer material hugged Will’s petite yet curvy body.

The omega held his arms out and said “come to mommy”

Hannibal did just that.

The alpha got up from his seat and made his way to Will’s arms.

They hugged

But not for long.

Suddenly, Will’s mouth latched onto Hannibal’s and they had a hot make out session. 

The next thing Hannibal knew, Will jumped onto Hannibal’s strong body and wrapped legs around his waist.

They continued to kiss as Hannibal lead them to his couch. He gently lay Will on the couch.

“Hmm, Mommy’s big strong boy.” The omega bottom loved being man handled by his alpha top.

Hannibal smiled at the sentiment and set to work on removing Will’s panties.

As he did so, Will was getting excited and overstimulated “Yes! Get rid of the barrier between us!” He Cried passionately.

Once those panties were gone, all was revealed 

The delicious sight of Will’s vagina 

Throbbing with want, glistening with slick and puffy from arousal, Hannibal could hardly contain his growl of approval.

Will was well aware of Hannibal’s facination of the Male omega Vagina. He would often be wake up to Hannibal spreading Will’s legs apart, and examining his his snatch 

He wasn’t complaining of cause.

“See that? That’s mommy’s pussy.” Will cooed as if Hannibal had never even seen one before “Why don’t you have a little taste, hm?” Will asked with a smirk.

Hannibal stuck his tongue out to prod the slit between the labia, and went to town using his tongue on Will’s vag.

“Oh Yes! Mommy’s very good boy indeed!” Will cried gleefully.

The alpha moved his attention to Will’s cocklet. He kitten licked the small organ, tasting the juices that Came out of the tip.

As much as Will enjoyed being eaten out, he had a plan that day

To get banged.

“Is that mean erection of yours hurting you, baby?” Will asked with a playful, pouty tone.

“Mommy please “ Hannibal begged.

“Don’t worry baby boy, mommy knows what to do. Just lay down”

The Lithuanian alpha manoeuvred his big body onto his back, allowing Will to squat over his groin.

The cunning bottom’s puss hovered over Hannibal’s clothed bulge. Will undid the zip and removed the trousers, along with the underwear.

And there it was.

That big, fat organ Will loved so much. To show just how much he loved it, he let a flow of slick gush out, practically soaking the penis and In slippery fluid.

Hannibal groaned at the feeling of warm juices dripping on his member.

Will smiled at how much control he had over His alpha husband. “Alright baby, mommy is gonna get rid of that nasty tension, hm?”

“Please mommy. I’ll be good”

The omega lowered his hips to meet Hannibal’s. The large member pushing passed Will’s pussy lips.

“Mmm. My boy knows how to please an omega.” Will cooed.

Hannibal moaned loudly at the moist walls against his rod.

Will loved being full of dick, especially Hannibal’s. It was by far the best dick he ever had inside him.

The omega bounced up and down on the alpha member. Moaning like a whore and feeling like one too.

“Mommy!” Hannibal Cried “Please let me cum!”

“Yesss! Give me your cum! Give me your knot.”

And he did.

Hannibal’s knot swelled as he Came inside his omega wife.

Will also Came, shots of white splattered across their bellies.

The pair were now stuck together, until Hannibal’s knot deflated.

“I’m glad you except my apology” Hannibal smirked.

“Don’t think you’re done yet. We still have a lot of makeup sex to go, before you’re completely forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme dem comments and kudos!
> 
> Please.


End file.
